Shades of Loki
by Terrenis
Summary: Loki is driving his brother mad, literally…and only Steve seems to notice. But can he help Thor and will the god accept that help?... Steve/Thor with a touch of Loki/Thor


Shades of Loki

by Terrenis

°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°

Summary: Loki is driving his brother mad, literally…and only Steve seems to notice. But can he help Thor and will the god accept that help? Steve/Thor with a touch of Loki/Thor

A/N: Well, I have so many ideas at the moment and I really don't know what to write first. And I'm trying out a few new, although rather unusual pairings, which I acquired a liking for.

This particular fic is based on one of my older fics I wrote in German and which I read lately for the first time in eight years. I hope you like the idea.

Warnings: Suicidal Themes, slightly AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination ^^.

°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°

Loki was gone.

He was now bound in unbreakable chains to the roots of the World Tree for a span of 100 years as punishment for his treason and his crimes on Midgard and on Asgard.

And Thor had been one of the four people to execute this sentence, the other three being two guards and his father's most trusted sorcerer.

Standing on the balcony belonging to his chambers, the golden-haired god stared into the distance, watching quietly the remains of the Rainbow Bridge and Heimdall standing guard at the end and thinking about his brother's fate.

°oOo°O°oOo°

Their return to Asgard had not been a joyous one, at least not for the two brothers. Thor had already known that Loki's fate had been sealed before his departure to Earth. That was why he had tried to persuade his brother to give up his plans regarding the tesseract and Midgard. But Loki hadn't listened to him.

After defeating him and the army in Chitauri in New York, his brother shackled up and gagged, the Thunder God had brought his brother back, walking him all the way to their father's palace, Loki shooting hateful glares at every Asgardian in the city. But Thor had received the majority of it und it had hurt him deeply.

Finally reaching the throne room, Odin and Frigga were already waiting for them, relief in their mother's eyes and disappointment and anger in their father's.

Thor had knelt before the throne and made Loki do the same, before his father had allowed him to get up. After a long moment of silence, Odin had told his wayward son that in his absence he had made a decision how to punish him for what he had done. That he would be chained to the roots of Yggdrasil for a century, so that Loki would have enough time to think about his recent actions and its consequences.

Frigga had wept, but her husband had made his statement clear and ordered Thor to accompany the guards and the sorcerer, who had been waiting outside the throne room, to assure that Loki couldn't escape his sentence.

Although reluctantly, the Thunder God had obeyed his father's orders and together with the guards and the sorcerer made his way to Yggdrasil's roots. There he had watched the guards chaining his brother und the sorcerer casting spells to make aforesaid chains unbreakable and immune to any kind of Loki's spells.

But Thor had been most unsettled, when Loki had looked up and stared directly into the Thunder God's face, such a vile, hateful glare in his green eyes, promising revenge the next time they would meet.

Thor had gulped and as soon as the other had been finished with their tasks, he had thrown a last glance at his brother and then left as quickly as he could.

°oOo°O°oOo°

That night, the voices started whispering to him for the first time. And while the God of Thunder slept restless in his bed, a horned shadow stood next to him, making sure that Thor would hear them.

°oOo°O°oOo°

To be continued…

°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°o°oOo°O°oOo°

So, I hoped you liked it. I hope it's not too dark, although I prefer Dark Fics at the moment. If you want more, just leave a review ^^. But I'm off for now, watching the Avengers for a fourth time. I just adore that movie.


End file.
